


A Disney Adventure

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [63]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Disney Movies, First time watching Disney movies, M/M, Strict Parents, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “What?!” Patton whispers and Roman looks up to see them looking at him with varying levels of shock, pity, and confusion. “You’ve never seen a single Disney movie?” Patton repeats, sounding disbelieving. How can someone as princely and charming as Roman have missed out on such amazing films?!Roman fiddles with one of his pens as he averts his eyes. “Yeah…” He sighs softly, “You know my parents. If I wasn’t practicing in some form or doing schoolwork, I was wasting my time. So, I never got to see one.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Disney Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years! (a few days late ^^;) So here's a little Roman fic that's not as angsty as the tags would make it sound - it was originally posted June 2, 2019.
> 
> Warnings: Food mention, mention of strict/overbearing (kind of) parents

Roman doesn’t expect his friends to think anything of it when he mentions it. Somehow, the conversation went from how they’re all doing in their classes to Disney movies coming soon.

Patton, of course, is super excited about the new movies and suggests that they decide on one to go see together when it comes out. Logan and Virgil agree readily, to Roman’s surprise, he hadn’t thought them into those types of movies.

The three of them pull up a list of the upcoming movies and start debating on which one would be the best to see as a group. Roman doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t have a good opinion on anything related to those movies.

“Ro? You’re being awfully quiet…” Patton says softly, looking up at him with concerned eyes. “I thought you’d be excited to go see a Disney movie.”

Roman shrugs, glancing down at his notebook as he says, “I’ve never actually seen a Disney movie… So, I thought you all would have a better idea of which one to go see.”

Their corner of the café goes completely silent and Roman internally cringes. Sure, he hadn’t expected them to think anything of it, but what if they think badly of him for never having seen one! It’s not even his fault, his parents never let him watch movies, Disney or otherwise, as a kid.

“What?!” Patton whispers and Roman looks up to see them looking at him with varying levels of shock, pity, and confusion. “You’ve never seen a single Disney movie?” Patton repeats, sounding disbelieving. How can someone as princely and charming as Roman have missed out on such amazing films?!

Roman fiddles with one of his pens as he averts his eyes. “Yeah…” He sighs softly, “You know my parents. If I wasn’t practicing in some form or doing schoolwork, I was wasting my time. So, I never got to see one.”

“That’s horrible…” Patton whispers, looking over to Logan and Virgil, who seem to be just as concerned and shocked by this information as he is. If they needed another reason to dislike Roman’s parents, other than the lack of self-esteem Roman already has, this would be it.

“Well, they’re not here now, are they?” Virgil asks as an idea hits him. He meets Logan’s eyes to see that he’s thinking something similar. “What’s stopping you from catching up on missed time?”

Roman looks up at him, hope welling up inside him. Sure, he hadn’t been completely bored as a child - he had a stash of fairytale books hidden in his room along with all the plays that he got to perform in - but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to watch the movies, especially if he’s getting an opportunity to.

“Indeed.” Logan comments with a small smile. “What do you say to us all spending time this weekend watching Disney movies?” Logan meets eyes with Roman, knowing before he even opens his mouth what his answer will be.

“I’d love to.” Roman says, feeling excited at the prospect. Patton grins and starts rambling off plans for how they’re going to set up the meeting, such as who brings what movie and where they’re going to be hanging out. Roman merely leans back in his chair and listens, smiling at having such amazing friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They end up meeting at Logan’s apartment on Friday after they’re all done with class with the promise that this is going to last basically the whole weekend. Patton arrives first, just moments after Logan said he would be there, with several bags in his arms.

“I’ve got everything to make this the most perfect Disney marathon ever!” He rambles to Logan who simply smiles at his boyfriend’s antics. “I just can’t believe he was never allowed to see one!” Patton laments and Logan chuckles softly, taking a few of his bags off his hands.

“I know. In all the time we’ve been dating, he’s never once mentioned it, though I know that wasn’t our first conversation about Disney. But we’ll rectify this once and for all. Even if it takes several weekends to get him through all the movies.”

Patton nods and pulls a rather large stack of movies out of one of the bags, setting it on the coffee table. “Definitely. I just know he’ll love them!”

Logan smiles and the two set up the room for a proper movie night.

By the time that Virgil and Roman arrive, the two coming from the latest rehearsal, there are several fluffy blankets spread out and the lights are dimmed to create a better atmosphere for movie watching.

Patton grins as he sets down a tray of cookies to cool before rushing over and pulling them both in for a hug. “I’m so excited!” Patton squeals and Roman chuckles, picking him up and spinning him around the room, causing Patton to giggle happily.

“Oh, my love, how I’ve missed you!” Roman sets Patton down and smiles at him. Patton can’t help but return the smile as he sees just how excited his boyfriend is.

“Come on, boys. Dinner before the movies.” Logan’s voice pipes up from the kitchen and the three of them share looks before laughing softly and heading to the table.

Dinner is filled with good food (all of them adore Logan’s cooking) and even better company and soon, they’re all piling onto the couch in the living room to begin the first movie. When they first were deciding the schedule for the night, Patton practically insisted on the first night being as many princess movies as they can get through, so the first movie of the night is Cinderella. A classic that they’re sure Roman will adore.

As the beginning notes of A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes begin, Roman’s eyes are glued to the screen. Sure, he’s heard the story of Cinderella many times - both from the classic fairytales and from Into the Woods, but seeing it come to life in this medium is something entirely different. Magical, even.

While Roman is watching the movie, the others are alternating between watching his reactions and the movie (as they’ve all seen it enough to practically have it memorized by now). Every time an awed or delighted expression crosses Roman’s face, which is often, his boyfriends can’t help but smile, glad that he’s finally getting to experience these amazing movies for the first time.

They go through all the classic princess movies until the four of them can barely keep their eyes open. Before they go to get ready for bed for the night, everyone turns to Roman, eyes expectant and hopeful.

“So…” Patton starts, clasping his hands together. “How was it?”

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” Virgil adds, though all three of them saw how much Roman adored the movies, they just want to hear it spoken out loud.

“Oh, my goodness! It was everything I could have hoped for and more!” Roman lights up as he spins once. “Each movie was absolutely amazing in its own right and the music was absolutely divine! I cannot wait to watch more tomorrow!”

Logan smiles softly, “And we cannot wait to show them to you. But, for now, let’s go to bed, our dear prince.”

Though, they’ve all called Roman that nickname before several times (never failing to make him melt or swoon on the spot), this time his reaction is different. His eyes brighten further and a wide grin spreads across his face. This time he’s comparing that pet name to the princes from the movies and oh, it makes him feel loved and cherished in a way it’s never done before.

“Yeah. Let’s go to bed, the lights of my life.” Roman says softly, “Thank you all so much.” His voice wavers a bit but his smile doesn’t lessen.

That statement draws forth a bunch of cooing from Patton and the other two saying it’s no trouble, sounding choked up from pure emotion. They all come together in a large group hug before heading into the bedroom together to get ready for bed.

That night, Roman dreams of adventures in far-off lands, his lovely princes at his side

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you’d like me to expand on this in some way! Maybe like a short sequel or something idk ^^
> 
> Also, if you like Logince would you check out the previous story in this series? (I really liked it and I don't think too many people have seen it ^^;)


End file.
